If We Ever Meet Again
by Tivafivanatomy
Summary: It is Tony's high school reunion and his wife of five years accompanies him. The evening is going as well as could be expected for Tony, when disaster strikes; everyone's lives are put in danger. Can Tony and Ziva keep the people, whom had made Tony's life miserable, safe from harms way?


_**Author note: hello, I hope you all have had an enjoyable winter break or whatever and I hope 2013 treats you all well. Now some of you may be asking yourself 'why is this stupid girl starting another story?' I don't really have an answer, but this fic has been planned for ages and thank you to those of you who have voted on the poll for the title that I publish however many lives ago. This is really just a taster, please tell me what you think, and enjoy TFA :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mind**_

He was woken up when she placed a tray full of breakfast treats at the foot of the bed. The shift of pressure on the mattress slowly shook him awake. When his eyes opened sleepily he was met by her beautiful, kind, familiar face that wore the same smile she had when he first met her. His nostrils filled with the welcoming sent of fresh coffee.

"Good morning, sleepy head" She greeted as she lent down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"G'd morning" Tony DiNozzo replied to his wife of just over five years, as he sat up to plant a chaste peck on her tanned cheek. As she sat back in bed next to him so they could enjoy their breakfast together.

Once Ziva and Tony had settled in their bed Ziva remembered something "A letter came for you" she reached under the plate of Croissants and pulled out an envelope.

When Tony first saw the letter his first reaction was _'My father's not getting married is he?' _because the envelope was so fancy "Oh, great; what's this?" Tony's sarcastic comment was heard through a mouthful of pastry.

Ziva just smiled at him as he took the embossed, printed envelope.

"Tony, can you get Tibby out of the bath now? Tim and Abby will be here any minute" Ziva called to her husband as she finished putting the last touches to her outfit for the evening.

As Tony emerged from their en suit with a four year old wrapped in a dressing gown the doorbell rang, sounding the arrival of Tim and Abby. Ziva smiled "I'll get it, and you can get the munchkin into some pyjamas" she quickly kissed her daughter and husband on the cheeks before moving down through their small family home to answer the door. "Thank you so much" Ziva held the door open for the odd pair.

"It's okay Ziva; we love hanging around with Rio and Tibby" Abby excitedly reported.

"Well, Rio is out for the count and Tibby has just had a bath, so after six, you will be pretty much kid free" Tony informed as he swept down the stair case.

"But it would be okay if she stays up a little while longer, but no longer than six thirty"

"Aye, aye captain" Abby mocked as she all but pushed Tony and Ziva out of the front door. "We'll be fine and make sure you have fun tonight"

"I can't believe you made me come here" Tony complained whilst tugging at his jacket sleeves around his wrists.

Tony and Ziva were now stood outside Tony's old high school after they left the limousine that Tony had hired.

"Oh, come on Tony; it will be fun. Plus, I bought this dress with you in mind" Ziva stated as she sauntered away from her lover, revealing her backless dress.

Tony almost giggled to himself as he thought _'This woman will be the death of me'_ and off he followed his ninja into the school he had left long ago.

He caught up with the Israeli beauty as she approached the signing in table.

"DiNozzo and plus one" Tony reported to the little old woman who was sat at the table littered with sticky name tags. As the woman slowly stood to find the appropriate name tags, Tony drew out a long breath of impatience and nerves. Ziva reached subtly for Tony's hand and lightly squeezed to reassure and encourage her partner that she knew so well, to relax. Once Ziva felt him squeeze back; she knew he was okay and so relaxed her hand. Finally the frail woman returned and handed then their stickers. Once the couple had signed in they were free to enter the sweaty gym.

Ziva noticed the ropes hanging in the corner of the vast room; she could imagine a younger Tony using all his strength and his will to haul himself up the rope.

"Do you want a drink?" Tony placed his hand on the bare skin on Ziva's lower back during his question.

"No thank you, I'm okay for now" she smiled kindly.

Tony had just filled a glass with some punch when he heard his name being called.

"Tony? Tony DiNozzo? Well I'll be" the overly tall man slapped his hand harshly on Tony's shoulder "How have you been?"

Tony placed down the punch that was left in this glass since most of it was on the floor now. "I've been good" he decided to stay vague "How about you Chris, how have you been?"

"I can't complain. I took over my father's firm a few years back, so I'm comfortable. You look good DiNozzo, you were a scrawny kid last I saw of you. It seems like yesterday, it's amazing how time flies, I miss this place thought; we sure had some fun" Tony hoped by 'we' he meant himself; all Tony can remember of this school was the person who is standing in front of him, with a bunch of other creeps, making his life miserable. When Tony didn't reply, Chris continued "what are you up to now? Last I heard you were a cop at somewhere a rather. To be honest when I first heard this I thought I must have been thinking about the wrong guy, you know; 'cause you were so, well, not cop material"

Tony just smiled and nodded, trying to figure out what to say, if he could be bothered to say anything.

"Tony?"

He was saved.

Tony turned around to where Chris was now staring.

"Hey Zi" Tony couldn't quite explain why he felt so relieved that she had joined the conversation.

"Hello, I'm sorry I don't remember your name. What classes were you in?" Chris all but butted in with a creepy smirk and wandering eyes.

Ziva looked almost disgusted at the lump of lard that stood in front of her "I didn't attend this school; I am here with Tony" Ziva accentuated her name sticker _Anthony_ _DiNozzo + 1_ while linking her and Tony's hands.

Even if Chris didn't believe them he played along just to see where it went "Nice DiNozzo, so where'd you two meet? Cop school?" he almost played as if he had little interest in the matter.

"We met at work" Tony chose to stay vague.

"That's cool" now he really wasn't interested; he wasn't getting very many intriguing answers "hey, look; it's Dink, I got to go and say hi" and with that the man was gone.

"Thank you" Tony brought his wife's hand up to his lips and planted a small, delicate, meaningful kiss upon it.

"Any time my little hairy butt" Ziva whispered in the Italians ear.

"You know I don't like that name" Tony complained.

"Oh, I know" Ziva gave a sly grin "Let's get you that drink."

_**Author note: so there you go! Is the chapter length okay? If you want more or less just say. If you have any ideas, feel free to share and sorry for any mistakes; I promise that I have read this over and over again, but they always hide from me! Until next time TFA :D**_


End file.
